


Ghost Whisperer

by MiaLyn



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian can see ghosts, F/M, Gisele Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: “It’s a family ability,” Brian found himself saying. “My grandmother had it and her father before her. Sometimes it skips a generation. We call ourselves Ghost Whisperers. The dead come to us to fill one last request and we try our best to grant it.”Or a ghost-like Gisele pays a visit to Brian and asks him to help her.





	Ghost Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing running through my mind, after watching Fast Five and glimpses of the 6th installment. And when I saw Gisele and Brian checking their weapon together, I thought, shame they couldn't bound over that kind of thing.   
> And this is what happens when I get bored at work...

**Ghost Whisperer**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The incessant noise should have annoyed her. It had been hammering in her mind, a constant echo in the usually binding silence. And yet, she couldn’t help but fear the day it would _stop_. White coats whirled around the room, speaking loudly, exchanging opinions she couldn’t quite understand. They were words like ‘burns’ and ‘slow recovery’, words like ‘long-time coma’ and ‘no family’. The most terrifying one was ‘unplugging’. 

The female body lying in the center of the medical room couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Her eyes were closed, her body thin, her lungs functioning thanks to the machines around her. Her dark hair had been cut short to prevent them from getting in the way of the doctors’ examinations. She was so, so thin…

No-one came to visit. No-one knew her name. Was she unwanted? Unloved? She didn’t think so. Her memory was hazy, but she could recall dark hair threading in her fingers and a warm, quiet smile. She remembered heavy arms around her waist, a mouth kissing hers and whispers in her ear. Later on, she remembered more people, laughers and warm voices surrounding her.

Where was _he_? Where were they all?

White coats didn’t hear her, didn’t see her. They walked through her, shivered as they did, oblivious to her presence in the room. She didn’t know how to reach out. _If_ she could reach out.

“-can’t keep her on life support forever,” one of the white coats said. “No family came forward. It’s been over three months-”

“-body has healed but her mind-“

“-another month and then-“

And then it would be over. And then she’d be…

_No_ , she thought, panic rising in her chest. No, they couldn’t…they _couldn’t_ …

She fell on her knees, shut her eyes, hands trembling.

_I don’t want to die_ , she thought. _I don’t want to die. Somebody help me-_

**Toretto-O’Connor Household.**

Mia watched her husband from the corner of the eyes as he tried to feed Jack his food, quite unsuccessfully. Her baby was being very agitated this morning. It didn’t help that Brian seemed unusually distracted too.

He had mentioned a nightmare, though she couldn’t recall him trashing as he sometimes did during his sleep. And he seemed to keep glancing at the couch in the corner of the living-room. In a stupid show of paranoia, she had even physically inspected said couch when he left for the bathroom, and found nothing unusual.

“I’m on my way,” she announced eventually. She had classes this morning, having reprised nurse school. They had enough money to support themselves for the rest of their lives, but neither could remain idle for long. Brian had his cars and was part-time employed at the local garage to keep him busy –not to mention the occasional race they both pretended she didn’t know about -and Mia would die long before she became a housewife.

Brian gave her a side smile, kissed her cheek and wished her a good day. She thought she spotted a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” she asked once again. She had learned over the years that even her racer of a husband felt deeply, more than he let it show.

“Yeah,” he said in that tone, the one that informed her he wasn’t quite telling the truth. “I just…I was remembering…I was thinking of Gisele.”

Mia’s shoulders slumped in equal sadness, and perhaps a little guilt. Gisele had lost her life protecting Han, while they were rescuing Letty. She hadn’t thought of her much lately.

“I’m sorry,” she said genuinely. He gave her a soft, sad smile and kissed her forehead again.

“I’ll be better tonight. Go, or you’ll be late.”

She pressed her lips together but complied. She would pry more information out of him upon her return.

* * *

The moment Mia closed the door, Brian left a deep, relieved sigh.

_‘My name is Gisele then?’_

He turned around, glanced at the couch where the ghostly figure had decided to settle in. Gisele looked exactly the same way she had the day she had died, leather jacket and hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her face was untouched, her soft eyes curious. If not for her translucent body, he could almost believe she was alive.

Ghosts had been part of his life since the day he was born. His mother had kindly explained it was an inherited skill, one that had been passed by his grandmother. Joan O’Connor hadn’t inherited the ability, but she had always helped him the best she could. His decision to join the police had been halfway motivated by his gift. And then, the fuck up happened and he had ignored the ghosts’ plea ever since.

Seeing Gisele standing in the living room this morning had been a shock in itself, one he had barely managed to hide from Mia. It had been far too long since a ghost had sought his help, far too long since he had bothered acknowledging one. And to think that Gisele was the first he’d see in two years…

He couldn’t tell Mia. He couldn’t tell anyone. Especially if the ghost was _Gisele_ of all people. It meant that until shortly, she had been alive. Until shortly…

“Yeah, that’s your name.” he forced himself to smile. “Gisele Harabo.”

The ghost frowned, blinking slowly.

_‘The doctors didn’t know it.’_ She said eventually. _‘They couldn’t find it, and no-one came looking for me.’_ She eyed him with the same curiosity. _‘Did you know me? Do you know how I ended up in the hospital?’_

Questions were the worst, Brian thought. He usually tolerated that, but he had never realized how overwhelming it could be when it concerned someone he personally knew. Gisele had been family, even though they hadn’t been very close.

“We were on a job,” he said slowly. “There was a car chase, involving a plane.” Gisele stared at him, confused. “Long story short, you pulled a gun to shoot down a man who was trying to hurt Han, and you fell off on the concrete below. At the speed we were moving and the height…and then the plane crashed and burned and we didn’t think you survived.”

She stayed silent for a while, weighting his words.

_‘Who is Han?’_

He endured the new question, felt his throat tightening even more. They had genuinely been in love, according to Roman. He had overheard them talking about settling in, had seen Gisele’s happy smile as they mentioned Tokyo.

“You were together,” he replied softly. “You’ve been together for just a few months, but what you had was real.”

_‘We were lovers,’_ she concluded with an understanding nod. _‘Where is he now?’_

“He left for Tokyo. He couldn’t stay here.” Brian went on and wondered; when was the last time he had even spoken to him? Mia sent letters and texts, but Han never replied. “He cut ties with us. I think he was resentful, towards Dom. Dom got his girlfriend back while he lost his.”

Gisele nodded.

_‘You all assumed I was dead,_ ’ she said calmly. ‘ _That’s why you never came to visit.’_

“If we had known…” he started, and this time his voice broke. “I’m sorry Gisele. If we had known, none of us would have left your side.”

The ghost woman didn’t seem to react to his apology. She bit her lower lip, pensive.

‘ _Brian_ ,’ she said softly, and he forced himself to meet her eyes. ‘ _I don’t think I’m dead yet.’_

* * *

_‘I’m only halfway here,_ ’ she explained. _‘I mean…I have to ask you about my memories. It’s like…a part of me is still attached to the living. It’s slipping away…’_ her voice trailed off. ‘ _I have been like this for over a week. I’m slowly gaining awareness, memories…I couldn’t speak two days ago. I’m growing stronger as a ghost as my body is growing weaker…’_

Brian felt dread slowly slipping in his veins. This had never happened to him personally, but he _had_ already heard of that kind of case. Throughout his life, he had met other Ghost Whisperers and while exchanging about their respective experiences…he was pretty sure it wasn’t impossible. Come to think of it, the last ghost he had spoken to had been dead for two hours and he was dead _solid_ -looking. Gisele was still see-through. He wanted to smash his head against the wall for not thinking of that possibility earlier.

“Are you on life support?” he asked.

_‘Only for another month,’_ she replied softly, yet he could still see the panic merging in her eyes. ‘ _I have no- I need someone who knows me to show up there. To tell them not to stop the life support. They’ll take it off. They don’t think I’ll wake up.’_

Brian turned white. Could they do that?

“Do you know where you are? In which hospital you are?”

_‘It’s in London_ ,’ she replied right away. _‘I don’t know where exactly but I think it’s a big one.’_

He needed his computer and get to work fast.

_‘Don’t tell Han,_ ’ she whispered, and the plea in her voice chilled him to the bone. _‘If I don’t make it –don’t tell him, please.’_

She suddenly vanished.

Brian cursed very loudly and hurried to his laptop.

* * *

Mia came home at five, a little earlier than planned. Her classmates had been longing for an after-class coffee and while she would usually indulge an extra hour out –Brian was a home after all, he could care for Jack –her husband’s haunted expression had distracted her all day long. When she pushed the door, she immediately saw him sitting on the couch in the living room. He was holding a sleeping Jack curled against his chest, barely glanced up when she walked closer to him.

“Brian?” she called softly.

Finally he looked at her, serious and grave. He didn’t look any better. If anything, he looked worse than this morning. She didn’t recognize the glint in his eye, something dark and sad, something she wanted to chase away.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he said quietly. He nodded towards the couch. “Please.”

Mia dropped her bag and slowly moved to sit. She was suddenly afraid of what he would announce her.

“It’s about Gisele,” he whispered. “She’s alive.”

Of all the things she had expected, that was not it.

“ _What_?” she blurted, stunned.

“I had a hunch, so I called hospitals in London, inquired about her profile. She’s in St Thomas. In a coma.” He held Jack tighter without hurting the toddler. “She’s on life support. They say her state is deteriorating fast. I told them…I told them to keep doing their best to pull her through. Someone would show up soon to take care of the administrative part. I didn’t tell them _everything_ , ‘bout the circumstances of her state,” he added with a light snort. “But they’re expecting me this week. I want to fly to London as soon as I can.”

Mia’s thoughts were spinning. Gisele was alive. And Brian found out –how? Why? Why did he think of looking at all? _It doesn’t matter_ , a part of her chided. All that mattered was that her friend was found.

“Mia,” his serious voice broke her concentration. “You can’t tell anyone yet.”

“Why not?”

She didn’t understand. Her family ought to know. They would be thrilled, happy again. And Han –Han who hadn’t responded to any of her letters, who was severing ties with them and growing farther from them –

“What if it’s not her?” Brian went on calmly. “What if the doctors got me wrong? What if she dies while I’m on the way?” He paused. “We lost her once. I don’t want to give them hope, only to crush it days later. The doctors said she was badly injured. Her body is healing slowly, but her head took a nasty blow. It’s an effing miracle she’s held on so long. They don’t expect her to make it past next month.”

She gasped in horror. He met her eyes unblinkingly and for a moment, she wondered how he could be so calm. And then, she remembered he had a whole day to get his mind set, he had been a trained FBI agent, and he was still clenching at Jack like a safeguard.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Brian repeated slowly. “Not until I see with my own eyes. Not until I know if there’s a chance for her to survive at all. I don’t want…I feel guilty enough not checking sooner.”

She swallowed thickly. She didn’t know if carrying that burden alone was a good idea, but she understood. There was one thing she had to point out nonetheless.

“When you get your answer, call Han.” He looked about to protest so she went on: “If the situation was reversed, if you were lying in a hospital bed, clinging to life, I’d want to know. Even if it hurts, even if you didn’t make it, I’d want to be there. Check her identity and call him, if only so he can say goodbye.”

She put her hand over his shoulder. He met her eyes. She didn’t think she had ever seen him looking so young and at loss.

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised. “Only if you call Han once you confirmed her identity. Deal?”

He stared at her for a while, contemplating his answer.

“Deal,” he whispered, and Mia knew he would hold onto his word.

**Tokyo**

Han was bent under the hood of his newest creation when Twinkie stepped in the garage, chirping about some American cop wanting to talk to him. At first, he wondered if Hobbs truly had the gall to show up after London. Then he figured that if the former agent had wanted something, he would have just barged in and demanded it. He did blink twice at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed silhouette standing in the doorframe.

“Brian?” he blurted, caught off-guard.

His friend gave him a wry smile.

“You weren’t answering your phone. Figured if I showed up with my old badge, you’d have to talk to me eventually.”

Han had no idea how to feel. He thought anger and bitterness would resurface after what happened with Gisele. But now that his friend was standing there, he felt…not quite happy, but…not hostile either. Brian and he got along and while he was loyal to Dom, the blonde didn’t follow his orders blindly. Right now, he’d take Brian over Dom anytime. He still respected his old friend, but wouldn’t show up if he blew the whistle again. Gisele knew what she was doing when she reached for her gun, knew the consequences of her actions. She knew the risks, had jumped in without thinking twice. But he still couldn’t stand the sight of Dom’s bright eyes when he laid them on Letty, knowing _he_ had paid the full price for bringing her back.

_That’s who we are,_ Gisele had told him, smirking knowingly, moments before falling to her death. Han would have still switched their places in a heartbeat.

“Nice to see you man,” he said eventually. “Sorry for not writing more.”

“I get it,” Brian replied. “We all get it.”

He looked exhausted, barely standing on his feet.

“Want some coffee or something?” Han offered. “You look like you’re about to tumble down any moment.”

Brian snorted.

“It has been a long day,” he confirmed. “But I’d…” He paused, suddenly looking nervous. “Look Han, you’re not stupid. I didn’t show up out of the blue for your pretty eyes.”

Han nodded. Mia was nowhere to be seen and after her kidnapping, it was a bit surprising Brian would show up anywhere without her and Jack in tow. The woman –bless her kind heart –had written many times how his protective behavior drove her nuts. Something big must be going on.

“Wish I had time to catch up but…” Brian went on rambling. He fished out his phone from his pocket. “Look, and hear me out.”

Han took the device, confused. A picture was showing on the screen.

It took him a few seconds to realize what he was staring at exactly.

“Gisele,” he whispered in shock.

It _was_ Gisele.

She was lying on a medical bed, perfusions sticking out of her arms, looking deadly pale and skinny, but it was her. And according to the heavy medical material surrounding her, she was alive.

“Where did you take that?”

His voice was shaking, his hands trembling. He couldn’t believe what he was _seeing_.

“Two days ago,” Brian replied softly. “She’s in St Thomas Hospital in London. She’s been there four months. I found out a week ago. Had to see with my very eyes before going to you.”

Han couldn’t take his eyes away from the picture. Four months in a coma. Alone, away from them. From him. And Brian-

“We need to go,” he said abruptly. He reluctantly handed the phone back to his friend. “Let me get my suitcase, we’re flying back to London.”

“Already booked the tickets first flight tomorrow morning, it’s too late for today, and I checked.” Brian replied with a wry smile. “Mind if I crash your couch a few hours? I didn’t sleep much in the past forty-eight hours.”

Han wanted to protest, wanted to say they needed to get there –she had spent four months alone, he couldn’t leave her a second more. And then he heard ‘last week’, ‘London’, and ‘forty-eight hours’.

“You just flown straight from England,” he realized. Brian smiled tiredly and Han wondered how he could ever, ever repay him. “Couch is this way,” he added and took his bag from his hand. “Rest. Then we leave.”

Brian nodded tiredly.

“Then we leave.”

**London**

Gisele had been feeling _odd_ the past few days.

The first time had occurred when Brian showed up in her hospital room, disheveled and tired and trembling with emotion upon the sight of her. She had appeared to his sight soon after the doctor left, still translucent, which seemed to reassure him.

“You still holding on?” he had asked quietly. She had nodded, unsure what he meant. He had taken several pictures of her, and then booked a flight for Tokyo. “I need to go. Tell Han. He will want to know.”

Gisele had wanted to protest at first, but the determination on his face was not to be argued so she reluctantly let Brian leave. Her body had somewhat reacted to her frustration, sending the doctors in uproar for hours.

The second time she felt it was upon Brian’s return with another man, a few days later. He was dark-haired, tall and fit, and yet shaking like a leaf and his eyes gleaming at her sight.

“God, Gisele,” she heard him whisper, and the pull to her body had grown stronger. She watched as the man sat by her side, held her hand, kissed her palm reverently. So this was Han, she thought. This was the man she loved.

She stood right next to him, hesitantly brushed his cheek. He didn’t react of course, and her finger went right through him. But for the first time, her heart clenched painfully in her chest. That man, this Han, he loved her too. His eyes were teary and she thought he might break down. Even Brian had left the room to allow him some time to privacy. She wanted to touch him, to reassure him, to tell him she was there, right next to him. But he didn’t hear her, didn’t feel her, and the heartbroken expression on Brian’s face was the only hint that gave out how upset she must be too.

The pull became stronger as time went by. Han would show up first thing in the morning, stubbornly stand by her side and hold her hand all day long. He would talk to her, remind her of the place they’ve been. And then he’d tell her everything she meant to him, paint a future with her, even narrate the fantastic fights they’d have about her leaving her stuff lying everywhere, his snacking habits and their babies’ names.

And every time he was forced out of the room, he would say:

“You need to wake up. Everything I told you won’t happen without you. You need to wake up. I can’t handle losing you twice.”

* * *

Gisele ghost form was flickering, Brian noted. It had been occurring regularly lately. Her ghost-shape was growing more and fainter; she was more of an outline with colored areas than the see-through apparition in his house. According to the few Ghost Whisperers he had called the past few days, it was a good sign.

“The doctors say you’re doing better.”

She could miraculously breathe on her own now. It was only a matter of time –of days –before her soul regained her body. A matter of days before she woke up.

_‘You brought him back to me,’_ Gisele replied softly. _‘His presence gives me strength.’_

Han was currently sleeping at the bottom of her bed. He would often stay up all night as he couldn’t close his eyes at the hotel, clutching at his phone in case the doctors called for an emergency.

“And to say you didn’t want him around,” Brian teased. He felt he was allowed to, now that feedback from the medical area was more positive

_‘It was a mistake. Mia was right,’_ she teased back.

“She usually is. That’s why I married her.”

Gisele laughed, and even though it sounded faint and eerie, it made him feel better.

_‘Thank you for staying with him,_ ’ she went on. ‘ _He needed you here. Not Dom, but you.’_

Brian glanced at Han. He was still holding Gisele’s hand, even in his sleep.

“Do you think he will forgive him one day?”

‘ _In time_ ,’ she replied quietly. She ran a hand in Han’s hair. ‘ _Once I’m better it will be easier. I don’t hold it against Dom, it was my choice. Han will come around eventually. You are family.’_

“I hope you’re right,” Brian said. “Only Mia knows you are recovering. We didn’t tell the others yet.”

Gisele raised an eyebrow.

_‘Dom isn’t curious about your whereabouts?’_

“Mia gave him some excuse about an old case the FBI needed me for consulting. She promised she would keep quiet until Han decides the moment is right. Not to mention, he’s busy trying to bring Letty’s memories back.”

Gisele pressed her lips together, annoyed. Brian was starting to decipher the little signs betraying her mood, and he wondered if Han noticed these little things too.

_‘Will I remember all this, once I wake up_? _Everything you did for me, for us, will I remember?’_ she asked, and Brian realized she hadn’t been disappointed in Dom’s behavior, but worried about…

“You don’t owe me a thing, Gisele,” he said softly.

Her ghost-form stepped closer, cupped his cheek. Even though she was translucent and flickering, he still felt the chill of her ghostly fingers over his skin.

_‘Whether I remember or not_ ,’ she said. ‘ _I want you to know I will be forever grateful for what you did. Thank you, Brian. Thank you.’_

She kissed his cheek and slowly vanished from his sight. Brian felt a shiver run down his spine. She was gone. Her soul was gone, and according to the monitors beeping wild, back to her body.

He took a step back, let the mess of doctors invade the room to check for her vitals, and walked out the door.

* * *

“Brian.” Han was sitting on the bed of the hotel room they had been sharing for the past two weeks. He was staring at him contemplatively. Gisele had briefly been conscious –barely a minute –but enough to confirm she would make it through. It was the first time he had seen Han smiling so hard. “Can you see ghosts?”

Brian froze. Han’s eyes never left his. He didn’t have time to formulate a joke or brush off his comment, as Han continued:

“I heard you addressing her, earlier today, right before she woke up. There was no-one else aside from me, and you were clearly having a conversation. Your phone was off –you told me you had no more battery.” He paused. “I think I felt her presence sometimes, when you’re here. She traces…” his hand brushed the top of his hair, where Gisele had touched him earlier. “I’m not crazy, am I?”

Brian avoided his eyes. Han was so discreet, so chameleon-like, he forgot how intuitive and observant he could be.

Very few people knew of his ability and most of them were dead. When he met Roman, he had already learned the hard way trusting people with his secret always came with a price. But Han was asking for honesty and after what they had gone through, Brian couldn’t lie to him.

“You’re not crazy. I do see them.”

Han nodded once, unperturbed.

“It makes sense,” he said quietly, but didn’t elaborate. Brian frowned slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“You looked. You called _four_ _months_ later. We all thought she was dead. And yet you looked. Either you had a call, or someone gave you a hint.” Pause. “Does Mia know?”

“I told her I had a hunch.”

Han snorted.

“If she bites that, I’m the Queen of England. Never go with the gut feeling. It works coming from women, not from men.”

“You _believe_ me?”

Han gave him a brief, short smile.

“You don’t lie when it matters, Brian. Why should I doubt you?”

_Because others did_ , he wanted to reply. Not that many, but just enough people to keep him wary of divulging his secrets.

“It’s a family ability,” Brian found himself saying. “My grandmother had it and her father before her. Sometimes it skips a generation. We call ourselves Ghost Whisperers. The dead come to us to fill one last request and we try our best to grant it.”

Han nodded, listening attentively. He went on:

“Most of the time, the request is easy enough. Sometimes, it’s tougher. Before Gisele came-“ he paused, cautiously trading with the memory. “My last ghost was at the FBI. It was the latest victim of a serial killer. I tried to use his knowledge to catch him, but I only managed to get a civilian killed and two agents injured. The bad guy was shot down eventually, but the cost was too high. I stopped listening after that. I ignored the ghost showing up at my door, fearing their request would…destroy more lives. After a while, they stopped coming.” Brian glanced at his feet, almost ashamed. He had used to like helping these people. But after that event, he had lost the desire to. “This so-called gift is a fucking curse,” he went on, anger slipping in his tone. “I hate it sometimes.”

Han remained silent for a while, but when Brian met his eyes again, he couldn’t find the disappointment he had expected in them.

“It brought Gisele back to us,” Han replied softly. “I’m sorry you consider it a burden, but I am grateful you have it. Thank you Brian.”

He stood and left the room for his usual tour outside. When he passed by him, Han put a strong hand on his shoulder and squeezed, not unlike Mia had done before he had left the household. And it left Brian more confused than ever.

-

**Toretto-O’Conner household –three months later.**

-

The news of Gisele finally getting out of the hospital caused uproar among the team. Half of it was scandalized they hadn’t been told, the other half was thrilled she was alive and well. None of them knew Brian had found her first. They all assumed Han had figured her out and had stood by her side alone. Mia had no idea why her husband wanted to keep that part under wraps, but upon his urging, went along.

Only Dom, who had known Brian had been absent for nearly three weeks, suspected there was more to the story.

And then, Han asked if he and Gisele could stay over at their house for a while because he _might_ have been involved with Yakuza in Tokyo and _might_ have strongly annoyed them for departing so suddenly and consequently, _might_ have lost his garage and belongings in a perhaps _not_ - _so_ - _accidental_ fire. Mia agreed immediately. The couple had assured them it was only temporary, that they would eventually figure out where to go next and would help maintain the household and babysit Jack –but no cooking because neither could cook. Mia had brushed their concerns aside, saying they were family and family was always welcomed.

She almost did choke when she saw them both walk down the sidewalk in the direction of her house, bickering over Han carrying all of their bags in spite of her fine recovery. Gisele looked just like her old self –if a bit thin, and her short hair pierced her heart into pieces. Brian had reluctantly sent her pictures of her stay at the hospital and the difference was striking. She remembered spending the evening crying, praying her friend would recover, and then later Dom asking if Brian had done something bad to make her so upset. But when she wrapped her arms around Gisele’s frame, when she smelt the cheap brand soap of her skin and the warmth of her body bleeding through her clothes, her fears were put at rest.

Gisele had survived. Han would heal. Her family would soon be reunited in time.

She had let Brian care for their guests’ settling and gone to the kitchen pick up the drinks she had prepared on a platter a little earlier. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard Brian speak:

“-thought you’ve been dying to try that couch, figuratively speaking.”

Gisele’s chuckle, frail and solid at the same time, made Mia smile.

“It did look comfy. I couldn’t feel it though.” Heavy, pleased sigh. “Oh yes, it _is_ comfy. Where on earth did you buy it?”

“You’ll have to ask Mia. She did the whole interior design thing. I was just here to lift things.”

Mia smiled at the lightness of their voices. And then it was Han’s turn to speak:

“So did you tell Mia?”

“Tell her what?”

“About your…thing.”

Even though she wasn’t in the room with them, Mia felt the tension suddenly sparkling in the air.

“I…didn’t find the right moment yet.”

Heavy sigh.

“You will have to tell her someday,” Gisele said then.

“Gisele is still taking some medication for a week,” Han went on. “They make her loony –don’t look at me like that babe, you didn’t hear yourself ranting about Bugs Bunny back at the hospital when they put you on the good stuff. You may slip something that will sound suspicious to the wrong person.”

Given Brian’s snort, Gisele must have been glaring hard at her boyfriend.

“Anyway,” she spoke again. “Imagine Jack inherits your skill. Or imagine you have another kid and he or she gets it. What if something happens to you, and Jack starts talking about people no-one else see talking back to him? What is Mia supposed to do then?”

_The hell_ – _what_?

“It skipped a generation last time,” Brian said. “And yeah, I can really see myself saying ‘ _Hey babe, you know the reason why I started looking for Gisele is because her ghost came to tell me she was still alive. Oh, and by the way, I’m like that kid in the Sixth Sense. You know, the one who sees and talks to dead people?’_.”

Mia dropped the platter in shock. Glasses, beer and bottle water crashed on the floor with a clear, echoing ‘splash’. Three seconds later, Brian peeked from the living room, paled briefly, and then forced himself to serve her his most winning smile.

“Hey babe, you know the reason why I started looking for Gisele-“


End file.
